1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an earset having an automatic rewinding unit of a ball/wire spring type, and more particularly, to an earset having an automatic rewinding unit of a ball/wire spring type, in which an earphone cable extends from a wheel by a desired length if a user pulls the earphone cable, and the drawn earphone cable is rewound back into the wheel if the user pulls the earphone cable slightly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when watching a moving picture or listening a music by using a portable media device, a user connects an earphone or the like thereto to use the service regardless of a place.
The earphone generally includes an earphone output unit for outputting a sound and an earphone wire for connecting the earphone output unit to the media device and supplying a signal output generated from the device to the earphone output unit to generate a sound.
Generally, the earphone wire is manufactured to have so sufficient length not to give any inconvenience to a user when he or she uses the earphone. As a result, if the user does not use the earphone, the earphone wire may be tangled or twisted, and the earphone wire should be inconveniently and onerously untangled for the next use.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problem, an assistant unit having a reel type has been prepared to wind the earphone wire therearound, so that, if necessary, the earphone wire wound around the assistant unit is released for use.
However, in case of winding the earphone wire around the assistant unit as described above, the earphone wire should be wound around the assistant unit several times, and when using the earphone wire, the user should inconveniently unwind the earphone wire wound from the assistant unit.
Further, in order to solve the above problem, an automatic winding module has been developed, in which an earphone wire extends from an assistant unit as much as a desired length if a user pulls the earphone wire wound around the assistant unit by the desired length, and the extended earphone wire is wound around the assistant unit if the user presses a button. However, when the earphone wire is drawn from the automatic winding module or the earphone wire drawn from the automatic winding module is rolled back into the automatic winding module, teeth provided in the automatic winding module bumps against a switch meshed with the teeth, thereby causing noise.